Known from prior art are swivelable vehicle seats for motor vehicles to make it easier for the user of the vehicle to get in and out of the vehicle. From DE 101 20 769 A1 and DE 10 2004 013799, for example, one swivel seat arrangement, respectively, for a vehicle is known. The swivel seat arrangement has a base frame and a seat frame for receiving a seat, which seat frame is swivelably supported in a swivel bearing of the base frame and is swivelable about a substantially vertical axis, and a locking means for interlocking of seat frame and base frame. The driving for the swiveling movement of the seat takes place by means of complex and costly actuators such as gas springs, electric motors, hydraulic drives, and the like.
It is at least one object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle, a swivel seat, and a swiveling drive, which are structured lighter and less complex. In particular, it is an object to realize an easy-entry and easy-exit which can be actuated in a simple manner and which is light and minimally complex. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.